strict parents and sneaky kids
by flxnce
Summary: "Strict parents create sneaky kids." Huey knew the saying was incorrect because Jazmine existed and she was the perfect child. Or at least he thought she was. Oneshot.
1. strict parents and sneaky kids

This was originally just one of my own works with my own original characters before I realized it fit Boondocks pretty well and decided to write a fic version. Or more like copy the original and then just edit and skim through it, therefore some things might be confusing because I'm not reading it for the thousandth time. Riley may be a bit ooc seeing as he was a girl in the original and I didn't feel like switching everything tf up just for him. Huey might be as well, but I seriously doubt it

* * *

Strict parents create sneaky kids. Huey had heard the saying quite a few times and everytime he did he always thought to a certain girl that proved that quote wrong. Jazmine wasn't capable of doing any wrong, especially disobeying her parents. His childhood friend was probably the perfect child, as her parents raised her, so imagine his surprise when he happened to glance out his window and saw her leaning out of hers, reaching for a branch connected to the tree outside her window at 1 AM.

He watched as she grabbed one and hoisted herself out, dangling for a second before swinging her legs up and shakily wrapping them around the branch. Huey's eyebrows raised, it was quite impressive to watch. Jazmine somehow managed to get to the top of the branch instead of hanging from the underside and started to climb down the trunk. Huey couldn't help but wonder how many times she might have done this, she wasn't perfect, but she was doing pretty good. Maybe it was, like, her third… and she fell. Huey winced as he watched her plummet to the ground; nope, definitely her first.

Jazmine winced, sitting up and rubbing the pain out of her legs. Standing up, she looked up at her window and then around her to make sure no one was outside. Seemingly pleased, she began to run off into the night, oblivious to the eyes on her.

"Where the hell's a fourteen-year-old headed at one in the morning," Huey questioned to himself as he watched her.

He shrugged, getting ready to climb back into bed when he heard his front door creak open. Rushing out, he rolled his eyes when he saw it was only his Riley attempting to sneak out. He and Huey had gotten separate rooms after they had gotten into a fight when Huey was twelve and ended up with a hole in the wall the size of Riley's head. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Nigga, min' yo business," he huffed. "An' don' tell Grandad neither."

Huey's eyes narrowed at the twelve-year-old. "Riley," he warned. He sighed before rubbing the bridge of his nose. It was too early for this. Before he turned to leave, a sudden thought popped into his head. "Is Jazmine going to be there?"

"Man, Jazzy ain' gon' be nowhere near where I'm goin'," Riley laughed, already halfway out the door. "Don' wait up."

The next morning, Huey glanced at Jazmine out of the corner of his eye as she took notes in class. She didn't seem any different. Not hungover, or high, or even tired for someone who had snuck out at one in the morning.

"Um, is there a problem, Huey," Jazmine asked softly, looking at him concerned.

Huey jerked his head to the side when he realized he'd gone from glancing to full blown staring. He cleared his throat, slowly looking back to her. "I have a question."

"Do you not understand the notes?"

"It's not about this." He looked at her, holding eye contact with her for all of two seconds before she turned her head, pink tinging her light cheeks. It caused Huey to smirk amusedly. Jazmine was unable to hold eye contact for the life of her, it was hilarious. Then, remembering what he wanted to ask, he drew her attention back. "What'd you do last night?"

She blinked at him before furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Sleep?"

"Really? That's all?"

"I mean, I got up to pee once," she said hesitantly.

"Oh, because Riley told me he saw you at this place he went."

Jazmine shrugged, looking back to her binder and catching up on the notes. "Must've confused me with someone else."

Huey's eyebrows raised in shock. She was lying. To _him._ The first thing about Jazmine: she was an awful liar, she always started turning red and stuttering before eventually bursting out with the truth. It's why he nor any of their friends never told her when they were doing anything not pre-approved by their parents, she had gotten them caught and in trouble way too many times. Second: Jazmine told Huey everything, even things he had no business knowing, like the fact that her aunt was in prison for arson. So the fact that she was withholding the truth from him with such ease was surprising.

Later that night, Huey once again asked Riley if she'd seen Jazmine where she'd gone last night.

"What you worried 'bout Jazzy for," Riley asked as he sat in front of the computer. "Mad she might be getting dick from a dude that's not you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that were not dating? And she's fourteen!"

Riley scoffed. "So? I'm thirteen and I be–"

"Don't finish that sentence, I don't want to know."

Huey walked up to his room, looking across the street to Jazmine's house where the girl in question sat at her desk, dancing to whatever song played in her earbuds as she did her homework. He shrugged. Maybe it was a one time thing, maybe she'd ran out of hair ties and went to the twenty-four hour drugstore to get some more. She was always saying what great lengths she'd go to to always have some on hand.

Little did Huey know sneaking out was just the beginning of Jazmine's rebelling ways. He watched on certain nights she would climb out her window to sneak out, becoming quite good at it. Hell, she had learned how to jump from her windowsill to a branch opposed to leaning out.

At fifteen, Jazmine's parents cut down the tree next to her window, not because they found out she was sneaking out at night, but because they were concerned with how close it was to her room and what would happen if a natural disaster hit. Jazmine had been upset about it for a week, not that anyone else understood why. Huey thought that had put an end to it until he saw her sneaking out one day by tying bedsheets together.

When Jazmine was sixteen, Riley somehow convinced Huey to go to one of those stupid parties he was forever going to. Huey started his car, he had just gotten his provisional license a few days ago, ready to leave when Riley spoke.

"Man, calm yo impatient ass down. We gotta wait for Jazz."

"She's coming," Huey asked, but wasn't very surprised. At this point, Huey doubted Jazmine even spent most nights at her house anymore.

"Ain' I jus' say dat? Here she come. And she look _good_!"

Huey looked to where Riley pointed, watching as Arina climbed down from her window, and he had to admit, she did look good. Her usually curly, strawberry blonde hair was now straightened, falling to her hips. She wore a black, lacy bodysuit with denim shorts, drawing attention to the thin black Gucci belt that wrapped around her waist. The outfit showed off her curvy figure and long legs, and Huey practically had to force himself to look away from her and start driving.

"Is something wrong, Huey," he heard Jazmine ask from the backseat. "You didn't say hi to me or anything."

Riley snickered, smirking at him. "Yeah, sum wrong, Huey?" He knew damn well why he was so quiet.

Huey cleared his throat, not really trusting how his voice would come out. "Nah. I just don't want to go."

Jazmine seemed to buy this answer because she nodded before falling into conversation with Riley.

Half an hour later, Huey pulled up to the party, already able to hear the music from outside. The three went inside, the music much louder now. Before Huey could say a word about how he had no idea where to go or what to do, Riley was starting to pull Jazmine off somewhere.

Yanking him back by his shirt, he hissed at him, "You're really going to ditch me? I didn't even want to come."

He shrugged, jerking forward to force Huey to let go. "Betta find sum ta do, my nigga," and with that they walked off despite his protests.

He eventually did a few minutes later, walking into the backyard. Huey didn't smoke often, but shit, he was here, it was happening, and he was bored as hell. Some time after his second hit, Riley and Jazmine came out and room was made so they could sit next to him. When the blunt was passed back to him and he took a hit, he reached over Jazmine to pass it to Riley, only for her to pluck it out his fingers.

"What are you doing," he asked, smoke coming out his mouth as he spoke.

"Same thing you are." She raised an eyebrow, a habit she had learned from him. "Problem?"

"Ooh _yeah,_ Jazzy Fresh," Riley exclaimed and pointed at her. "You finally gon' stop bein' a bitch! Man, let her hit dat shit, she not tryna be gay like you," he said to Huey.

Jazmine did as Riley encouraged before handing it to him. She was normal for so long Huey started to think she'd smoked before. Until she started coughing so hard he feared she'd cough up a lung. After she had calmed down, Huey looked at her and she looked back for a good three seconds before turning her head and– Huey had no doubt she was –blushing. He laughed aloud, an effect of the weed, it was nice to know no matter what changed she still couldn't maintain eye contact.

Jazmine's almost coughing to death the first time didn't seem to dissuade her, seeing as when she was passed the blunt again she took another hit. It was passed around a couple more times before Jazmine stood without a word and left. Huey waited for his turn one last time before leaving as well. Upon walking into the house, he heard the Ying Yang Twins' Say I Yi Yi playing through the house and he immediately found Jazmine twerking near the front of the room, a random girl he didn't know with her. A crowd of mostly guys hovered near them, watching. Jazmine didn't seem to notice the attention as she laughed.

 _Damn,_ he thought as he watched her. When she had hit puberty, he didn't pay attention or mention it at all because as her best friend he already knew she'd complain to him about her period (not that it really stopped her). Yeah, he was paying attention now.

Jazmine straightened up, still giggling and started to head downstairs when she felt someone grab her hand. Looking up, she relaxed when she saw it was Huey.

"You look good, by the way," she heard him say over Beyoncé singing Drunk in Love.

"Yeah?" She smiled and played with the zipper on the camouflage jacket he was wearing. "You too." Huey actually had good style for a guy their age. Most of them thought a hoodie, jeans, and a pair of Jordan's was enough. Although, Huey looked good in that too. Especially when he wore a chain with it.

"Thanks." He pulled her closer to him. "Wanna dance?"

Jazmine laughed, resting her head on his chest. "Huey, you're high as shit. You never dance." She didn't hear his answer as her eyes fell on his watch and she glanced at it before yanking his arm up to her face to read it correctly. "It's 2:30," she shrieked and pulled away from him, starting to run through the house. "We have to go _NOW_ ," Huey heard her yell.

Huey sighed and after dragging Riley away from a girl that definitely didn't know how young he was they went outside. To put it mildly, Jazmine was freaking the fuck out. Pacing back and forth, pulling at her hair that was starting to curl back up, and looking really close to bursting into tears.

"Jazmine."

She ignored him, saying how she had too much stuff to do tomorrow to be tired.

"Jazmine."

She started going off on a tangent about how her parents would find out, kill her, bring her back from the dead, and then kill her again. As she spoke, each word got much more high pitched than the last and she started breathing heavily.

"Jazmine!" He walked up to her, grabbing her arms with such force she immediately stopped. "You need to calm the hell down. At this point, you're going to drive yourself to a panic attack. _Breathe._ " He took a deep breath and Jazmine did the same.

"Thanks," she sighed, much calmer now. "Alright, let's go."

"I can't drive," he reminded her. "I smoked."

"Call an Uber."

"Dead," he said, pulling out his phone and pressing the power button only for the screen to stay black.

Jazmine looked at Riley who shrugged. "Broke."

"And if I make a charge to my card this late my parents will kill me," Jazmine cried, pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead. "And then they'll bring me back and kill me again!" She looked very close to tears again.

"I can drive you," they heard a voice say from behind them.

The three turned around and Riley grinned, giving the stranger a dap as Jazmine smiled like he was fucking Jesus.

"Uh, who the fuck is this nigga," Huey asked only to be drowned out by Jazmine excitedly exclaiming "Cameron!"

She rushed away from Huey throwing her arms around the guy's neck. "You're a lifesaver! Thank you so much."

"Once again, who the fuck is he," Huey asked louder this time. "'Cause we're not getting in a car with him until I know."

"This is Cameron, he's in my AP Statistics class," Jazmine said. "I could've sworn I told you about him."

"And I met him couple years 'go," Riley nodded. "He coo', not a hater like you. And he'on' smoke or drink, so he can definitely drive us."

Huey didn't like the idea. He also didn't like that the dude's arm was wrapped around Jazmine's shoulder and she was leaning into him. He didn't mention any of this though because (1) Jazmine would definitely freak out if he didn't let him drive them home, (2) he didn't want to spend the night at some rando's house, and (3) he didn't want to sound jealous like he knew Riley would call him, even though he _was not._ So that was how he ended up getting into a car and letting a dude that he decided he hated drive them home.

It wasn't too long after that night that Jazmine and Cameron started dating, adding yet another thing to the list of secret things she did that her parents did not know. It wasn't too surprising, they had a lot in common. They were both mixed, both had been gymnasts, and both had a really weird love for math.

One night, a seventeen year old Huey flipped off his lights, getting ready to finally go to bed. Walking to his window, he was about to close his blinds when he saw two figures outside. Jazmine and Cameron kissed in the dark, her arms wrapped around his neck. Since it definitely wasn't his business, Huey began to drop the blinds, ignoring how annoyed he got to see them together. Only, something in his mind told him to keep watching, definitely not as perverted as that sounded, so he pulled them up again.

Jazmine broke away from Cameron and went to her window, grabbing hold of the bedsheets that hang from it and starting to climb up, Cameron following her. She dived into her window, Cameron about to do the same when the door to her room began to open. Huey watched as she quickly turned back around, shoving Cameron, who was almost in her room back out before whirling around to face whoever was at her door. Huey cringed, watching him fall into the bushes below. And then, he couldn't help it, he laughed simply because he had enjoyed seeing that.

Jazmine turned back around, wincing as she looked out her window and Huey knew she was no doubt apologizing. Finally closing his blinds, Huey uncharacteristically smiled, thinking back to Jazmine shoving Cameron out her window.

At eighteen, Jazmine and Cameron had long ago broken up. Eventually, after much pushing from their friends to stop being dense, she and Huey were now dating, and she was _much_ happier with him than she had been with Cameron.

Jazmine wrapped a leg around Huey as they kissed, her hands linked behind his neck and his pushing her against the brick wall of her house. He took her other leg, picking her up as he kissed down her neck, his hands gripping at her thighs to support her. Biting her lip, she leaned her head back, enjoying the way he made her feel.

"Huey," she struggled to say, her mind hazy. "Let's go inside."

"Can't we just go to my house," he mumbled against her skin.

"No, because Mr. Freeman actually likes me and if he catches us sneaking in he won't anymore." Huey groaned. Grandad was asleep, nothing could wake him up until he felt like it. Even if he did catch them he'd just somehow spin the blame onto him anyway. "Don't be difficult," Jazmine giggled and placed a kiss on his jawline before he set her down. "Let's just go to my room."

"So you can shove me out your window like you did Cameron," he asked sarcastically.

"You saw that," she asked surprised.

"I've seen a lot of the things you do."

"I promise I won't push you out my window. Just come on," she complained with a roll of her eyes. Leaving no room for argument, she grabbed her makeshift rope and started climbing up to her room. Huey groaned before he did the same.

"This is way too much work to get laid," he muttered.

Jazmine climbed in through the window, Huey grabbing the sill to do the same when he heard the familiar creak of a door and Jazmine turned around. He narrowed his eyes at her, growling. "Jazmine, don't you dare."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly before prying his fingers off and he felt himself falling before hitting the hard ground with a thud.

He very much wanted to scream at her, biting his tongue when he heard a tired voice come from her room. "What're you doing, sweetheart?"

"Nothing, Daddy," she said quickly. "I got hot, so I was going to open my window."

It was silent for a long time and Huey began to wonder if Tom had noticed she was in street clothes and not her pajamas. And then he heard a yawn before the door started closing. "Alright. Go back to sleep."

As soon as the door shut, Jazmine whirled back around, wincing as she looked out her window to an annoyed Huey. "I am so sorry," she gasped.

He closed his eyes, clenching his fists before letting out a breath. She was _so_ lucky he loved her. Silently, he grabbed ahold of the bedsheets and climbed his way up, Jazmine grabbing his hand and helping to pull him inside.

"Soooo, no more kissing?"

"Yeah, falling two stories kind of ruins the mood," he snapped. "You couldn't have just left me for a couple seconds?"

"I said sorry," she said defensively. "And I didn't know if he was going to believe me. He could've checked out the window and saw you."

Huey rolled his eyes. This girl was going to kill him.

"Whatever. Lay with me for a little bit before you go back home," she asked and he shrugged. "Thanks. Be right back."

She disappeared into her closet and Huey climbed into her bed. After a minute, she came back out in her pajamas and tying her hair into a ponytail. Getting into her bed, she smiled at him and the two just looked at each other, enjoying the comfortable silence. After the first two minutes, he found himself impressed that she had been able to look at him head on for so long before realizing she was cheating and looking at his forehead.

"You still can't look me in the eyes," he asked amusedly.

"Don't flatter yourself. I can't look _anyone_ in the eyes. Too personal and uncomfortable." She turned her back to him, cuddling against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey." He grunted in response. "You really saw me push Cam out my window?"

"No, I made it up," he snorted and she sucked her teeth. "I did. And now maybe someone else saw you shove me out it too."

"You need to get over that, that was a whole four minutes ago," she said as if that was a long time to get over being pushed out of a window. "What else have you seen? Since you're a window stalker and all."

"Shut up," he grumbled before shrugging. "Not anything too significant like that. I've seen you go out plenty of times though. Oh, and when you learned to jump from your window to the tree, that was pretty impressive."

She giggled before yawning and he knew he'd be going home soon. "I know. I even bought these fingerless, leather gloves so I'd stop messing up my hands on the wood. Too bad my parents cut down the damn thing."

He nodded before another memory popped into his head and he chuckled. "Oh, and I saw you land on your ass the first time you tried sneaking out."

"Shut up." She yawned again. "I can't believe you saw me so many times."

"Yeah. Hey, where were you going to first time you snuck out?"

"Hm? Oh, I had broken my last hair tie that night and needed some more. I decided to go to the drugstore really quickly." Huey snorted. Of course. "I got really addicted to sneaking out though," she continued, already knowing what Huey's next question would be, "and then just kept going more places."

Huey wanted to ask more because honestly, he was really curious about the whole thing. After four years off watching her do crazy things she definitely wouldn't have done when she was ten without answers and now he was getting some. She was tired though, and pretty much already falling asleep on him.

"See you tomorrow," he said and kissed her shoulder as he climbed out of her bed. She mumbled something he couldn't hear in response, but figured it was just her saying goodnight back before climbing out of her window.

Crossing the street to his house, he opened the door, making his way inside when he heard the familiar, old voice from the top of the staircase. "Boy, where you coming back from so late?"

He rolled his eyes. Jazmine and Riley could sneak out for years without getting caught and the one time he did he was caught. Great.


	2. new story!

What's up, guys. So you're probably shocked because this is supposed to be a oneshot and here I am adding another chapter, but that is because I wanted to make a little announcement. I am starting on a new story called _work in progress_ because, you know, it's a work in progress. It's not a story with a consistent plot, it'll be a series of drabbles about the Boondocks characters. Some chapters will be connected to each other or can be read as connected and some will not. If you guys didn't know, I _love_ Jazmine and Huey, they're what got me into Boondocks fanfiction in the first place, so a lot of chapters will be about them. Don't worry though, I'm still gonna make it interesting, other characters like Riley, Grandad, Cindy, Caesar, and Hiro will be in there too and they might have some chapters revolved around them so get excited.

Now that that announcement is out of the way, I have a disclaimer. If you really like this story and how the characters are personality wise and all, you're going to be disappointed. As said, some chapters will be connected to each other, but I just want to let you know now that **none** of the chapters will be connected to this story, and Huey and Jazmine will not act like they do in this story. That is because I no longer like this story. This is my first Boondocks fanfic, and originally it wasn't even a fanfic, it was my own story with my own characters with separate character traits from Huey, Jazmine, and Riley. Because of this, when I edited it to fit a Boondocks story, I wanted to incorporate my character's personality traits along with trying to incorporate other character traits from other fanfics I had read about Huey, Jaz, and Riley. Now when I read this it comes of as awkward and uncomfortable because it doesn't fit the actual characterization I have for those characters. Kind of like a slightly less murderous Frankenstein's monster. Like, why did no one tell me all of them are OOC as fuck?

To say that, I will not completely lose Jazmine's rebellious tendencies and Huey's not having a stick up his ass tendencies, but it will be done in a different way. From my perspective, Huey and Jazmine are much more in character in _work in progress_ than they are in _strict parents and sneaky kids_. To be honest, Riley was kinda in character af in this story and that's because I lowkey based my actual character off of him. Other than him being much closer and nicer to Jaz in this story for seemingly no explanation why, he stays the same in _work in progress_.

Now that that's over, I do want to thank you all for reading _strict parents and sneaky kids_ and seeming to enjoy it and hope y'all read _work in progress_ and enjoy it as well! :D


End file.
